


Honeymoon

by Mimiga



Series: Lewds N Junk [7]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, I'm serious about that Spoilers part, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiga/pseuds/Mimiga
Summary: (SPOILERS: FOLLOWS THE EVENTS OF The Marriage of Mew)Neither Panne nor Vallion knew the specifics of the human courtship ritual they had just tried to emulate, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was meant to happen next.





	Honeymoon

The lattice of roads and alleys that connected each and every warehouse in Lively City was basically a maze. The waxing summer moon hardly provided enough light to see, much less navigate using the vague signs that indicated serial numbers and nothing else. Despite this, Panne knew exactly where she was going, and that alone was enough for her to pick up the pace. Vallion called out from behind her, having to slither nearly twice as fast just to keep up. The Delphox smirked as she urged the staff she sat upon to move faster and faster, ignoring the strain of telekinesis entirely in favor of keeping the Serperior at a certain distance. Once she intentionally missed the turn they were meant to take, the midnight stroll became a wild game of chase, and Panne had become exceedingly good at dodging vines over the years. Even while flying, it seemed. 

The game lasted for only a few minutes, but every second was just as intense as the last. Once Val realized that he couldn't keep up with her while she barreled over roads chocked full of unloaded cargo, he instead tried to cut her off from ahead. Panne was still so quick that he had to climb on top of the warehouses just to get that kind of lead in the first place. Just when she was certain that he had completely lost sight of her, the Serperior managed to sneak around a wall of crates and scoop her up into his vines. He released her almost as soon as he had won, and they both spent another moment panting in the shadow of a building as the adrenaline and giggles faded. 

It ended up taking an extra ten minutes to get where they were supposed to be going in the first place. The particular building Panne had flown straight past was only recognizable from the code that marked it, but what made it special was the fact that it was the only storage building that they had the key to. A cloud of dust assaulted her nose as soon as the door swung open, and total blackness taunted them on the inside. She held her fingers high and summoned up a tiny wisp of fire. Navigating with memory alone, she guided the flame all around the room and touched the wicks of candles she had personally placed. With time, the whole warehouse was illuminated by the efforts of a dozen little lights, from the tops of barren shelves down to the floorboards. 

"Just like we left it, huh?" Vallion whispered as he shut the door behind them. The distant roar of the ocean was silenced in an instant, and just like that they had stepped into their own little section of the universe. Sure, there was barely anything in it besides a few piles of canvas and dust, but it was the solitude that counted. No one knew they were here, and no one would come looking either. They were finally alone. 

"We really should do something with this place," the Delphox said as she flung herself onto a mound of the coarse cloth and immediately began to relax. "What's the point of a hideout if you're not going to actually fill it with anything, you know? We should start a smuggling business and buy out all of the nobles in the city with our ill-gotten gains!" 

Vallion slithered over and nuzzled his head beneath the Delphox's side. She obliged by sitting up and lifting her arms, allowing him to wrap around her once, then twice, and finally three whole times. Her head eventually came to rest on his collar while his own neck looped around so that he could fit his nose just beneath her chin. Panne shivered as he settled in, still not quite used to how much larger Val was now than when he was still a Servine. Something as simple as a hug meant that she was completely surrounded from her head all the way down to her feet. Her whole body was just a thing for him to coil around and squeeze. The fact that nearly every inch was basically just sheer muscle didn't exactly help her calm down either. 

"And just what do you intend on smuggling over here?" he whispered into her chest, his amber eyes nearly glowing as they refracted the candlelight. 

"I dunno, maybe drugs or weapons or something? Maybe like, super-reactive chemicals that nobody would ever think to put on a ship in the first place. And not even just the exploding kind either, but we could totally sell a bunch of superacids. Or maybe vials of poison that are so powerful, one drop could kill you instantly." 

The Serperior hummed, the normally tiny noise reverberating through her entire frame. "What are you trying to equip terrorists for, hm? That seems like a silly thing to do. What if you get found out?" 

Panne ran a claw gently across his scales and listened to the crackling sound it caused, relishing in how quiet the atmosphere was. "I'd just run back here and hide in my secret base, which would be padded out with food and water, and enough dangerous contraband to place the entire continent under arrest for even letting this kind of thing happen in the first place." 

"Well, I certainly didn't come here to start my own smuggling business." Vallion raised his head, barely keeping his mouth more than an inch from hers. "And I know you didn't either." 

The Delphox tried as hard as she could to keep her composure, but every time she exhaled the slight quivering gave her away. "You're so full of shit, you know that? In what universe would a line that corny ever work?" 

"If it didn't work, then stop me." 

"Fuck you," she whispered, closing the distance between their faces. Their mouths never quite matched up perfectly throughout the years, and it came as no surprise that this was still a fact in their last stages of evolution. Nor would it ever stop them from trying anyway. Vallion's tongue didn't change a bit since he was a Servine, still twirling circles around hers as she tried and failed to retaliate. The main difference she couldn't help but notice was the constant squeezing that surrounded her, which was more than distracting enough for her to give up the fight. He kept on shifting around beneath her, tightening and loosening and tightening yet again, his scales pressing into her fur from all sides. Tiny moans left her throat as the motion became hypnotizing. Combined with how he commanded her mouth, she was a puddle in the matter of a minute. 

Vallion pulled away and let a cold strand of spittle fall onto her neck. Panne tried to save face and scoffed, but quickly realized that her arms had been pinned to her chest at some point during the kiss. Her one good leg was already tied up by his tail as well. The Serperior's eyes narrowed as he smiled, "It gets easier every time, you know. I don't even have to use my vines anymore. You're just letting it happen at this point." 

It didn't matter how much she pushed and twisted and fought against him, Val would simply tighten up just a little bit and suddenly it was like trying to dig herself out from six feet under the ground. All the while she struggled he unfurled his vines and pulled her body tighter, still staring right at her from just a few inches away. Though she glared back with all the defiance she could muster, there was the constant threat of a shiver right at the base of her tail, waiting excitedly for whatever was coming her way. 

"I'm still so curious at how you've changed," he said with a playful inflection. "It's gotta be a lewd thing for a Delphox to cut their dress short. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you did it on purpose just to fluster me. That's really rude, you know. So rude that I gotta find out what's different about you myself." He let his vines come to rest on her revealed stomach. 

"Oh you better fucking no- EEE!" a squeal flew from the Delphox's mouth as the vines suddenly dug into her belly. She clenched her fists, bit down on her tongue, held her breath--anything to hold down the embarrassing sounds that desperately wanted to escape as Vallion methodically explored his way around her lower torso. He already knew all the right spots to poke, and gladly did so in such chaotic patterns that no amount of anticipation could give her any bit of a foothold. In response to her wild squirming, he merely stretched her legs out further and made it even easier to keep her still. Panne had no choice but to gasp, and the flood of swearing and giggles followed almost immediately. 

"That hasn't changed then," Vallion chimed as his vines moved on. He went and routinely checked every sensitive spot he could remember, snaking his vines in between places she could hardly bear them being. Eventually she ran out of swear words altogether, by which point he started being a little more gentle. Rather than prodding into her, he started slowly dragging his vines up and down her back, barely close enough to even touch her fur. Gasps filled the gaps between fits of giggling, and though her muscles felt tired from fighting against an impossible force, every stroke sent electric waves through her entire body. The sensitive space yet untouched between her legs was starting to make itself more apparent by the minute. 

The Serperior shifted around some as he let Panne rest for a moment, eventually leading to his neck being free from beneath hers. Without warning, the gentle tickling started back up on her stomach. She wriggled helplessly in place as he felt the tip of his nose around her belly, tensing up one moment and exhaling laughter the next. This time, he explored her vulnerable body with snout and tongue, nuzzling into her whenever she tried to arch away. The sensation itself was less ticklish than before, but enough of the feeling still lingered in her skin to cause the same reaction. Rather than try to resist any longer, she found herself enjoying the attention a little too much. 

"I love you," Val muttered straight into her stomach and relaxed his grip. They stayed like that for a minute or so. All was completely still in the wake of the other's breathing, and a tingling sensation began to rise as she basked in his body heat. There was a need that had yet to even be acknowledged, and it made her arms ever more desperate to reach below her skirt and address them if only a little. Even during the lapse however, the Delphox still couldn't budge. The same efforts forced the Serperior to twist himself to keep her restrained, which caused something hard and extremely warm to push against her side. He sucked in a breath and twitched at the sudden stimulation. 

Upon further thought, evolution had indeed made him much larger than he used to be in almost every way. Panne only needed to feel its length on her body to figure that out. "Oh? You thought you could hide that thing forever, huh?" Before Vallion could twist away again, she began to struggle against the bonds that held her once more, curving her waist especially so that she grinded into his hemipene. The tables had turned in less than an instant as he started to make involuntary thrusting motions instead of turning back outward. A segmented moan trickled out of his throat. She could feel his members quiver wildly against the plush of her fur, aching for her attention. "Got you, it's my turn now!" 

Vallion's voice shook as he spoke. "Fine, your turn! Just- just stop d-doing that!" 

The first thing Panne did once the Serperior slithered out from under her is stretch her joints for a good few seconds straight. The second was much more selfish, reaching down past her stomach to finally itch the scratch that had been taunting her this whole time. A coo slipped past her lips as she passed her hand over her swollen nethers. Slick with her natural fluids and starved for the same love that Vallion gave to the rest of her sensitive areas, merely rubbing at the opening caused her toes to curl up. She would have continued had a vine not lifted her chin and turned her head to the side. 

"YOUR turn, doofus," the Serperior said. He had been waiting for her in the concave part of a different pile of canvas, and had to curl himself into an S-shape just to fit into the spot. Underbelly up, his two members stuck into the air like a pair of white flags--hers for the taking. Though he stared at her from upside-down, there was still a certain urgency in his glare that made her heart jump straight out of her chest. He too had been left unworked, and by now the anticipation had to be killing him. Panne sighed with lust before she crawled forward, not taking her eyes off of his lower body for even a moment. 

The Delphox braced herself over his hemipene, but only examined it with her eyes at first. The transition from Servine to Serperior seemed to be a whole four inches of difference, more than she knew what to do with. Her counterattack earlier seemed to have gotten him worked up to the point that there were already strands of pre that connected his tips to his lower belly. Panne brought her face closer and simply watched as they throbbed in tune to his quickened heartbeat, the heat radiating from his excitement washing over her cheeks. She blew a slow breath over the left, causing both members to twitch as the Serperior beneath her writhed. 

"Please?" Vallion gasped. 

"My. Turn. Mine," Panne reminded him as she began to grind her groin into the grooved texture of his scales. The huffs of pleasure that left her nostrils were directed solely over his shafts, causing Vallion to whimper at the unsatisfying sensation. It took a surprising amount of willpower just to keep from indulging herself in his newfound size. The competitive spirit of this game of teasing was the only thing that kept her hands and tongue from acting out on their own, but it definitely wouldn't last forever. Not while he twitched so needily in front of her, probably going mad from having to feel her womanhood rubbing against his stomach. Very soon she justified to herself that enough was enough, raising a finger to bring the tip of her claw down his length. As he shivered, a strand of drool fell from her mouth. 

Caution would be thrown to the wind. Panne brought her hands and mouth forward, kneading and stroking and pushing together the desperate flesh before her. Vallion struggled not to groan out loud, but she mostly gauged his pleasure from the frantic contractions of muscle that tried to pull away from her grasp. The Delphox lapped away as she pressed her face between the two members, completely apathetic of how messy she was getting from his pre. From top to bottom, over and over, she worshipped every inch of Vallion in as many ways as her lust desired. Her own fluids eventually lubricated the scales beneath her nethers, making the automatic sliding movements all the more distracting. 

"St- Panne, stop!" the Serperior managed to spit out the words between convulsions. "Too close! I'm getting too close!" 

God dammit. As much as Panne wanted to keep going, she pulled away and watched the hemipenes twitch on their own for a few moments, haunted by the ghost of her torturous presence. Vallion could do little more than pant as he waited for his body to catch back up. Beneath the pale scales of his underbelly was a crimson blush that ran all the way up to his dazed face. A feeling of triumph swelled up within her chest. The Delphox crawled along his serpentine form and nuzzled just under his chin. He returned the gesture as best he could. Just as soon as she had stopped however, Panne laid back and pulled her lame leg to the side, revealing herself. "Your turn now." 

The Serperior shook his head. "Are you serious? You're not even going to give me a break after that? Come on, these things take more blood to function than they used to." 

"Hurry up and stick one in me you dumb snake," she snapped back, her tail whipping back and forth. 

"Hmph. Well that's not very nice. Maybe I will take my turn, then." While Vallion's movements seemed sluggish at first, his vines still whipped out quicker than she could react, snatching up her wrists in an instant and holding them over her head. The rest of him continued to move just as slowly until she was wrapped back up in a massive embrace. He angled himself in such a way that both his members pressed past her nethers, one sliding up onto her belly and the other sticking into the base of her tail. Once more, Val wrapped around and touched the tip of her nose with his own. "If you're not going to be polite about it, I'm not going to give you anything." 

Panne stuck her tongue out. The Serperior chuckled, and suddenly a jolt of pleasure erupted from between her legs. She tried her best to keep eye contact as a vine wriggled its way into her, testing the depth of her new body. His eyes bore into her, knowing full well how difficult it was for her to concentrate, and taking his sweet time to express that knowledge. After gathering enough satisfaction from her glazed-over stare, Vallion pulled his vine out fully and teased at her entrance. "What's the matter? All you gotta say is please." 

"Oh yeah?" the Delphox sneered. He had already made a mistake. In an effort to get a reaction out of him, she started moving her hips against his lengths, swishing her tail against the bottom. His smug expression faltered slightly, but he merely grit his teeth and leaned in close to the side of her head. 

"That's not gonna work now that you've got me all wound up." Vallion began to turn her around, working her onto her stomach by contracting his muscles in a way she could barely even follow. As soon as she was face-down, the Serperior poked his head past her neck and came to rest just beneath her chin, forcing her to look straight forward in the most gentle way possible. He continued to tease her nethers as he saw fit, tickling the insides of her upper thighs with the lightest brushes of his vine. "There's only one magic word that's going to make me listen. You can say it, I know you can." 

This wasn't a winning battle, and it was never going to be. Even while he was being so delicate with her, Val was an impassable brick wall. He barely squeezed her enough to keep her still, and he began to nibble playfully at her neck despite forcing her head upwards. All the while she felt him throb against her lower body, waiting as patiently as ever for her to submit so that he could finally find some relief despite the dominant position he had taken up. Fluttery feelings danced around in her chest and clawed up her throat as uncontrollable moans. She would have looked down to kiss him, but there was no turning her head at all. "I love you..." 

"I love you, too. That's still not the magic word," he giggled and poked his vine into her opening once more, bringing about a sharp gasp. 

The fight just wasn't worth it. "G-geez... just... PLEASE shove one in me? Pretty please?" 

"You make it sound so silly." Vallion pulled his hemipene back, shifted around for a moment, then slowly pushed forward again. An incredible wave of electricity shot through the Delphox as he drove deeper into her, gently working his way in for fear that his new anatomy might be too much still. His other member brushed against her belly the further he pressed, and it made the same hungry spasms as the one that was exploring her insides. Once the Serperior seemed to find an adequate distance inside of her, the slow, rhythmic pumps began. 

They nuzzled their heads together, erratic sighs pouring over the other's neck, not bothering to kiss when the intensity would just break them apart anyway. The coiled grasp Vallion had on her started to loosen and tighten at random once he began to pick up speed. At some point Panne managed to get her arms free of his vine, but she merely brought them to his cheeks so that she could pull him up and push her forehead against his. A majority of his careful movements were soon lost to ecstacy no matter how hard he tried to keep his cool. She could hear it in his soft whimpers, feel it with every loving squeeze, and she certainly felt it in how he could barely keep from thrusting wildly into her. 

"What's the matter? You reaching your limit already?" Panne teased, her voice cracking as he slid deeper inside her. 

"Hush! I am n-not!" he struggled to respond, but it was difficult to lie when she could reach down and feel on the opposite hemipene just how close he was getting. It was then that she discovered a curious little trick. When the Delphox started to stroke at the length that rubbed against her lower stomach, Vallion's body started to pick up the pace on its own, all the while dozens of cute little noises spilled from his mouth. As sensitive as he was, the Serperior's skill had always been keeping the end from coming too fast. As Panne felt herself start to tumble over the edge, she knew that there was nothing he'd let her do to stop it. 

Pleasure began to well up inside of her, enough that she had forgotten about breathing at all. An intense heat rose up, her muscles contracted and refused to let go. Panne did the only thing she really could do, burying her face into Vallion's neck, squeaking with each thrust as she tightened around his length. Faster and faster, his agonizing rhythm became a race to push her over the edge before his willpower was all used up. The last few drops of defiance in her evaporated in a white-hot flash. Her whole body seized up all at once. Everything that could curl did, and what remained did whatever it could to express the fire that burned inside of her. 

In the wake of her orgasm, the Serperior drove himself deep one last time and finally allowed to succumb to pleasure. His wild twitching quickly froze up stiff and he was forced to slide himself out hump against the fur of her belly, though it seemed like he was already over the edge by now. His serpentine figure constricted tightly around hers as she counted the spurts that came from both members. By the time he was done, he had made her entire underside sticky and wet. They collapsed onto the canvas, barely enough energy to move as her lungs made up for all the air it had been starved of. 

A stupid smile stuck itself to Panne's face as Vallion shuddered on top of her. With enough effort, she was able to flip around and lie on her back once more, wrapping her arms around Val's neck. "I think...you like your new body a little...too much, huh?" 

It took him another few moments to even muster up the breath to respond. "I can't even describe...how nice it is," he managed, fitting himself into the crook of her shoulder. "It's just- hugs mean something entirely different now, you know? Do you know how good that even feels? Like, there's not a part of me that isn't involved with squeezing you tight. I feel like I've been waiting for this since I was a Snivy." 

"You liked me squirming around, didn't you?" Panne chimed to the side of his head. "I could tell. You barely even used your vines this time. Just couldn't help gettin' all excited that you could do anything to me and I wouldn't be able to stop you--all from just one big hug. You think it's in your instincts as a Serperior to like that?" 

"Don't pretend that you weren't it, too! You were hardly even trying to get away!" 

"And who's fault is it that I'm into things like that, hmm? Probably the person that likes to wrap me up in the first place!" Panne scoffed and scratched at the back of his collar, burying his half-formed response in a soothing trance. "So how about round two? Did evolving give you any more stamina this time around?" 

"What?! We just finished!" he sputtered out. 

The Delphox chuckled. "So? If you don't wanna start then it'll just be my turn again, and I know for a fact that your tickle spots haven't changed. You really wanna take that risk?" 

Vallion sighed and gave her cheek a lick. The game had begun again.


End file.
